


A Song to Sing

by ExcusemewhileIwagmytail



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Did I say it was silly?, F/M, Fic and Chips, Neighbours AU, Silly, bad movie dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail/pseuds/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the Timepetalspromt weekly drabble prompt: birth.<br/>This is absolutely nuts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song to Sing

Rose grumbled as her Saturday morning lie-in was disturbed by a series of thumps. Annoyed, she punched her pillow and snuggled in deeper in an attempt to catch that extra bit of sleep. A loud noise which sounded like something falling and then a string of colourful curses followed at which Rose angrily got up, not even bothering for her robe marched to her front door, ready to yell at whoever was making the damned noise. 

Rose’s angry rant started even as she yanked opens her door, “For the love of… Can you please keep it down? People are trying to….”

Her voice trailed off as her gaze landed on the young man lying in a heap on the floor, surrounded by boxes. Rose raised an eyebrow as he turned towards her, “Err yeah! Sorry, I forgot that was the box with the books and Jack was supposed to help me but he’s still hungover and I had to move out because Donna is getting crazy now that the baby is going to be here soon and my experiments were driving her mad but I swear I’ll keep it low cause you see I got this new Bunsen burner, and it’s got a protective shield and I don’t think I’ll be burning down anything soon but I miscalculated how much I could hold and as you see, I was unable to…”

“Okay, I’m going to stop you right there! Cause I have a feeling you won’t, otherwise” Rose giggled. Apparently, this was her new neighbour. 

“Oh yes, sorry. My gob tends to run when I’m nervous but I think I manage it quite well even though Donna, that’s my sister, pretends that I still can’t…”

“Yeah,” Rose cut him off again, rolling her eyes, “I can see why she’s totally not getting it! Anyway, uh, I was just gonna say that maybe you could wait till a bit later. When people are not trying to catch up on the sleep they had to skimp out on because they worked three double shifts this last week?” her voice getting louder with each word till she bends over to poke the man in the chest. He blinks owlishly at her, his brown eyes clearer from this angle even through the dorky glasses. 

Rose straightens up and leaves without an answer, slamming her door shut. 

“Sorry John, sorry I’m late! I brought peace offerings! Hey now, what are you doing on the floor?” Jack comes running up the stairs, a bag of muffins in one hand, puzzled. 

John blinks up at him, “I just met the most beautiful girl in the whole world, no wait… galaxy! Yes!” 

Jack laughed, giving John a hand to help him get up, “What’s the story then?” 

“Ssh… I don’t want to disturb her! Let’s talk inside,” John hushes Jack and pulls him into his empty apartment and continues to gush over this mystery girl, “She was amazing and gorgeous. Golden fair fanning in the wind, and the prettiest eyes you’ve ever seen! Her voice is so melodious, and she sang the most marvellous song. Something about noise and keeping it down, I’ve never heard it before but it was beautiful. Maybe she wrote it herself? Such a passionate voice!” 

Jack bursts into laughter “Oh silly John, do you mean she was yelling at you for thumping around? Cause that’s what it sounds like!” 

John glared at his friend pushing his glasses back up his nose, “It is not my fault you cannot see the poetic romance of anger, Jack. I tell you, I could feel something between us. It is the birth of a beautiful friendship!” 

Jack laughed even louder, “Oh you’re misquoting _Casablanca_ now! It must be serious.” 

A thump from the next apartment interrupted them and a shriek followed, “Will you keep it DOWN?” 

And John turned to Jack, “Did you hear her Jack? Isn’t she’s amazing!” which only left Jack writhing on the floor, clutching his stomach in laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun (and insane) to write!   
> I hope you liked it. Feedback is very much appreciated <3 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr: http://excusemewhileiwagmytail.tumblr.com/


End file.
